narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Changing Properties: Lightning
|image=FreezingLightning.gif |kanji=改性・雷 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kaisei: Rai |literal english=Changing Properties: Lightning |parent jutsu=Black Lightning, White Lightning (Chix), Changing Properties |related jutsu=Changing Properties: Wind |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu type=Lightning Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kei Yotsuki |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Changing Properties: Lightning (改性・雷, Kaisei: Rai) is a part of the Changing Properties set of techniques (along with Changing Properties: Wind and others) where, utilizing the yin and yang chakra natures and even Fuinjutsu, the user can combine them with their lightning nature or electrical charges (and for even more powerful masters such as Kei, other things as well). This allows them to change its properties and manipulate this new form of electrical (or electromagnetic radiation) energy at will. Depending on the user, this is used for different things. Overview By using yin and yang (or fuinjutsu), the user applies this to their electrical powers. Usually used (in the case of Yin and Yang) for the creation of new ninjutsu, in a sense more yin and yang chakra is added to the nature for special and additional effects usually associated with the specific kinds of energy. While usually it is used for more physical effects, the electricity can be given more conceptual and spiritual properties too, but at a stronger price of chakra, even for a Lightning Master. In the case of using fūinjutsu (in lieu of yin-yang), it acts like a code to change the lightning's properties based on the symbols used. In a sense, Transcription Seals (and seals similar to the Strength of a Hundred Seal or Generic Sealing) could be added to lightning nature or electric charge to give it special properties without wasting chakra as it was stored beforehand. This latter option though, would only be available to those capable of combining fūinjutsu and nature transformation, a hard form to master unless taught (even then, requires great prowess in at least one side of the skill), such as the case with the Lightning Fūinjutsu Transcription. Kei's Version This form of lightning was created by Kei as he experimented with combining his Black Lightning and White Lightning for a new technique entirely. Essentially a new concept at the time, it was hard work even for him. One might compare it to Naruto's training in mastering the Rasenshuriken (minus needing Senjutsu to use it properly at the time). A powerful technique, he eventually perfected it within months. As such, it gained the powers of White and Black Lightning (his mastered version) and utilizes the full powers of Yin-Yang. Through this combination, he would gain the ability to change the energy's properties, almost stumbling upon this technique by accident (because he wanted to expand his usage of lightning more). It is often called and is dubbed Silver Lightning (銀雷, Gin Raiton) or Gray Lightning (灰色雷, Haīro Raiton). He often uses it to change color more easily to confuse his opponents or to give his nature a very "sticky" property, meaning it can remain on the opponent and be used to boost later attacks. He can also give the energy a freezing, sealing or explosive property, among others. He can go for conceptual properties as well, but at the price of greater chakra cost. He can also apply this to his various unique ways of using lightning. By using senjutsu (or natural charges, among natural things that apply to Kei's usage of Lightning) Kei can strengthen the usage of this jutsu. Trivia *This could be applied to Magnet Release as well. *This was originally User:Zeon1's article. Called Silver Lightning, he gave me the idea of a "sticky" effect; credit to him for the idea. Category:Jutsu